pacyoa_fanon_content_creationfandomcom-20200214-history
Wing Jaeger Overview
(245 Point Armor Corps. Mesh) "You know whats even better than having incredibly protective armor? Not getting shot at. Its much easier to shoot someone who isn't shooting at you; safer too." -Dictum Wing Jaeger __TOC__ ='Summary':= The suit of power armor known as Wing Jaeger, one of the Armor Corps. premier stealth-suits, is a combination of three elements: the suit itself, a highly unusual unuplifted AI dubbed "Asshole" by its pilot, and a former bed-ridden hard-luck story turned tireless superhuman TA killing paranoid named Ferdinand Auel. As a combat unit Wing Jaeger sits proudly at the apex of the first triad of victory: mobility, flexibility, and initiative. While versatile and capable of excelling in a wide number of situations his preferred MO uses the synergy of the protection of perpetual cloak, the mobility of flight, and the long-range firepower of the rail rifle and WMG to locate TA suits, target them where they are weakest, strike hard from midair and at long-range , then vanish into the blue vastness of Earth’s skies before the psychotic monsters can engage him in turn. As a person when not in combat Ferdinand is socially incompetent and isolated from most of his fellow pilots as well as having several deep seated neurosis, not the least of which are that he never, under any circumstances dismounts from his armor, never sleeps for any period of time whatsoever, remains aloft either in flight or simply hovering just off the floor most all of the time, and even in AC HQ can only force himself to abandon cloak with after intense prodding from Asshole and great willpower. As a result Wing Jaeger is committed to combat operations as continuously as can be arranged by its pilot and his few confidants in Miria Squadron. =''The Suit''= 'Appearance' *Wing Jaeger’s head, two arms, two legs, and trunk are arranged in a fully upright humanoid frame housing the pilot himself. On its back the suit features a large “backpack” unit housing the suit’s reactor as well as incorporating several flight thrusters and a storage compartment. None would ever mistake Wing Jaeger’s for a human figure however due to its pair of highly articulated wings capable of stretching out to a wingspan of more than six meters or furling snugly up against the sides on the suit’s “backpack,” and an incredibly prehensile tail capable of either stretching out to more than three meters or contracting to about half of that. The suit’s tail mounts a light shield and is typically wrapped around his waist DBZ-style. *The suit is covered with a layer of armor plating whose small diamond-shaped plates give Wing Jaeger the appearance of having scales like a dragon. The suit’s proportions are roughly equivalent to an incredibly heavily muscled human being though its “pecs” are not proportionally as large as a bodybuilders and it has a greater range of motion. Wing Jaegers armored scales are not the only feature of the suits surface rather a variety of components are mounted on or emerge from its armored surface in various locations. Wing Jaegers left forearm and gauntlet incorporate a plasma shield emitter, control pad, and the array of emitters and magnetic field generators that enable Wing Jaeger to project plasma “dragonsbreath” from its left gauntlet. *Wing Jaeger has two different primary weapon load-outs it can switch between in only a couple of hours, “Veera” a railgun which folds up and retracts against the “backpack” much like Jaeger’s wings. When deployed Veera is either mounted on the suit’s right forearm with a power bus connection attaching it to the backpack or it independently deploys over the suit’s right shoulder mounted in its own turret emplacement. If Ferdinand expects he’ll need stopping power more than range Veera is exchanged for the awesome power of “Theodore Roosevelt,” what others would call a full fledged Wave-Motion Gun. “Teddy” is “slung” over the suit’s back until needed then swung under the right shoulder and wielded by Wing Jaeger’s right arm when deployed. *"Hans Landa" and "Riki-Oh" though typically deployed out and about can dock with the suit. Each drone settles into one of two cradles mounted on his hips. Once they've docked the drones’ wings retract back most of the way into their bodies and the cradles retract them inside a pair of small pocket-like hangers within the suit. They can each also land on Ferdinand's forearm so he can pretend to be a master of falconry. =The Pilot= 'Relationships and Allies' Ivan: Ivan is of of the few individuals Ferdinand trusts implicitly both in terms of his character and his tactical acumen. As a veteran of numerous meat grinder mission and having demonstrated a grasp for tactics Ferdinand trusts that Ivan knows what he's doing and will do what artillery meister "suggests" without complain. Tribes: Ferdinand lacked any particular relationship with the orphaned AI(s) of the fallen Zulu until a fairly routine argument grew increasingly heated and personal; certain remarks were made. They haven't spoken or even acknowledged the others presence since. Both parties continue to be convinced they were totally justified in their remarks while the other's were "way over the line" and "totally fucking bullshit." Shadow: Most of their relationship revolves around their differences concerning proper mesh combat doctrine, also waifus. Shieldmaiden: One of the few pilots (or indeed people) Ferdinand can successfully socialize with. They have no working relation knowing each other in an exclusively social setting. Paladin: Paladin is one of the suits Ferdinand prefers to operate alongside as she is reliable, almost guaranteed to distract enemy suits from any methodical sensor search for Wing Jaeger, and is unlikely to need saving. They both share a passion for fucking up improvised fighting vehicles, though Paladin is markedly more successful in this endeavor. Ferdinand is somewhat concerned with her prioritization of any tactical plan being sufficiently "metal." Indonesian Air Force ? Fighter Squadron: Owe him beer. Miria Squadron: WIP Justice: He is an ally of it. Dibbles: Apparently is Wing Jaeger's friend... 'Personality' Wing Jaeger: "I'm smiling inside my helmet right now." Shield Maiden: '''"..." '''Wing Jaeger: "Damn, I'm thinking maybe that sounded a bit creepy." Shield Maiden: "Yea, yea it did." ='Service Record'= Lord of War : Wing Jaeger's conduct during the mission was described as being "pretty ninja." Ferdinand found Lord of War somewhat disturbing as he felt his presence was rather superfluous and the fact that he killed a number of humans not working for the Vannai. While he saw the necessity of securing the pods and that in order to do so they had been forced to engage the warlord's men Ferdinand felt almost certain that no real diplomatic efforts of any kind had even been attempted; there's no reason the warlord could not have been intimidated successfully. Also during the fighting Wing Jaeger killed one of the Liberians who Ferdinand has always worried might not have been any threat, he's worried he killed the man not out of any tactical consideration, but simply because he was annoyed and he could. Capital Patrol : Scored numerous confirmed kills against TA suits acquiring Instant-Ace status. (Is sad there's no good way to paint kill silhouettes on a mesh suit.) Operation Trick Or Treat : Wing Jaeger pilfered one of the paintball guns and a pack of "ammunition" and still has them in a storage compartment, he hopes to one day need to wield it in combat for some reason. Following the events of this Halloween party, set up for ACs pilots, Ferdinand, who only attended reluctantly at the insistence of his counselor and Asshole, swore off all future AC events aimed at "relaxation." Non-Cannon Missions Best Non-Cannon Mission In The History Of Time